1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stencil structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stencil apparatus for permitting the selective and secure mounting of the stencil apparatus to an underlying surface preventing seepage of paint and the like about an associated letter during a painting procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the stenciling of various lettering to an underlying surface, such as an automobile surface, the surface to be stenciled is typically vertically oriented, wherein paint applied to the stencil lettering is subject to "running" requiring a restenciling and an associated waste of time and man power.
Various masking structure relative to painting and other working procedures are available in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,246 to Demeyer, et al. wherein a suction cup member is arranged for securement to an underlying surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,961 to Smith provides a stencil structure arranged for positioning upon an underlying surface. Selective vacuum and compressed air is arranged for the selective securement and removal of the structure relative to the underlying surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved stencil apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.